


Where Have You Gone?

by RGE



Category: TwitchRP
Genre: I wrote this all in one night, M/M, Reunion, babies be sad, i didnt edit it or anythign, idc, or somehting, yeah - Freeform, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGE/pseuds/RGE
Summary: Commander Chaos decides to meet face to face with his second in command after 3 months.
Relationships: Commander Chaos/ Meanager (Jason Jolt)
Kudos: 7





	Where Have You Gone?

Commander came back from his three months in a run down motel broke as all hell. All of Los Santos was, he guessed. Sometimes these things happen. Doesn’t make sense, but a “wipe” like this leads to the disappearance of cars, money, and… court cases! Hurrah! He was free! His next problem, though, was facing the wrath of his partner in crime, his second in command, his right hand man; Jason Jolt, aka the “Meanager “.

Jason is an eccentric and dramatic man, but also a bend-over-backwards kinda guy. He did anything the commander wanted him to do, which definitely pleased him, but his voice and energy was infectious. He always brought a smile to the Commanders face, although no one would see it through his mask. Jason would get aggravated, annoyed, whatever, but he was never furious with anyone. He was really laid back, nothing seemed to bother him intensely. Of course, because of these lovely traits, Commander was attracted to him like a magnet, and he could tell Jason felt the same. He was always by his side, no matter the reason. And Commander, as a good leader and good friend, would let Meanager know of his whereabouts. I mean, that’s the least he could do, right? Unfortunately, because of the circumstances, Commander was unable to contact Jason to update him of his location or literally anything that was going on. Jason was a good man and a good partner, but damn, he had a big ass mouth. 

Now, because Commander had no contact with the outside world for three months, he had a bit of trouble gathering his thoughts and thinking comprehensively. As are the ways. He didn’t think Jason would think much of his disappearance, he was very understanding of boundaries (of the physical sense). And the Commander will admit, he was a fool to think it was alright to go another few days without contacting the Axis’s manager, spending time with Donny Danger, Joe Jonte and Abe Fishmen. It was only on the fourth day of his revival that he thought to visit him. By chance, he found Jason’s good friend, Gertrude Staples, walking on the side of the road for some reason. 

“Well, well, well. Look at who it is!” Commander enthusiastically greets. “My good friend,Gertrude!”

By the shock on her face, he could tell she was happy to see him.

“Commander- Are you out of your goddamn mind?” She squealed. Yup, she’s overjoyed! “Where the hell have you been for, like, four months?” 

“It’s been three, actually.” He comically raised his finger while correcting her. “And I’ve been hiding from the police! You know how it goes…”

Gertrude shook her head. “No, I really fucking don’t.” She sighed. “Well, welcome back I guess.” They stood there for a while, Commander looking at her expectantly. “...do you need something, or…?” 

“I was waiting for you to ask that!” He clapped. “Yes, I just need you to get a lovely little ping from Jason Jolt, you know, The Meanager?” 

She hissed, inhaling a sharp breath of air. “Sure, but….” 

“But what? He’ll be overjoyed to see his Commander once again. Will you text him?” He urged. 

“Well, I already know where he is.” 

“Yes!” He clapped again. “Perfect! Where?” The red head pointed down the street, to one of the better clubs of Los Santos. 

“There, in that club. I don’t know if you should reunite with him right now though, he seemed… I don’t know, distant?” She looked back over to the Commander, who had already left and hopped back into the car. He didn’t listen to her at all.

“Much thanks, Staples. Adiós!” She groaned as he drove away. 

When he got to the parking lot, he could hear the music blaring from the Club. He grimaced behind his mask, knowing that it will be almost deafening inside the establishment. He took a deep breath, and waltzed into the doors, being greeted by the intense blue and green lights, accompanied by the horrifyingly odd music. He stood near the entrance, scanning the crowds of people to see if he could spot his lively friend. His eyes caught themself on the man at the bar. He had both arms crossed on the counter with a thing of whisky in his one hand. Yes, that was his man! He pushed and shoved his way to the bar, sitting a few seats away. Jason was wearing a button up shirt, which had few buttons actually buttoned, and what seemed to be skinny jeans. A very ordinary outfit for the man, which he didn’t expect. 

“Hey there,” the bartender stopped in front of him. “I see you staring down that guy over there, care to buy him a drink?” Commander didn’t answer for a moment, but agreed anyhow, thinking it was the easiest way to fuel a reunion. The Barkeep tended to the drinks, and when he was done, he gave Commander his and slid his way to Jason.

He couldn’t hear the two over the music, but he watched their lips and could make out some parts. Who? Meanager asked. Him- he pointed, and Meanager turned his head to look at Commander.

It felt like time had stopped in place, as Commander watched Jason go through the seven stages of grief. They stared at each other, and for some odd reason, Commander took note of how the lights of the club contorted Meanagers features, highlighting his cheekbones and nose. Not to be gay or anything, but Meanager looked kinda enchantingly beautiful in the blue light. 

Commander almost didn’t see Meanager get up from his stool and walk away, heading to the nearest exit. Quickly, he followed, squeezing through and ending up finding a shortcut, making it to the exit before Jason.

He was met face to face with a shock-stricken face. Meanager- Commander yelled over the sounds. What are you doing? 

Jason just turned away, leaving the area and instead headed for the bathroom. Wait! Commander reached out and grabbed his wrist. We have to talk- Jason whipped his hand away, and just ducked and ran. Commander followed his lead, almost getting knocked down by some people dancing. 

He slipped through the door to the bathroom just as Jason tried to close it, and locked it behind him. Now, it was just Jason and him, the music loud but muffled by the walls. They stood there, looking at each other and breathing heavily. Commander used the time to study Jason’s face again, this time in the red light. He was haunting, and the emotion on his face was raw. 

“Jason-“ the Commander started. “I can explain-“ Meanager cut him off with a quick zip it. 

“Commander Chaos.” Oh fuck, he is mad. “You have been gone for three months. With. Out. A. Word.” He gritted his teeth.

“I know, I know.” He tried to respond. “I know, i should have… I should have said something.” He was met with an uneasy silence. 

“I-“ Jason choked. “I waited for you, you know?” He gave a sort of hysterical, breathy laugh. “I waited and waited and waited,” he brought his hand up to his forehead, wiping away the sweat beading up from the heat. “I texted you so many times I can’t even count. And not once did you respond. Not once.” 

Commander stepped forward, scared that Jason would bolt. “Listen to me for a second, ok?” 

The change of Jason’s face was quick, a stand still shock turned into an unbelievable anger.

“I don’t want to listen to a goddamn word you have to say.” He spat, and quickly made way for the door, but the Commander was quicker and blocked his way once again. Meanager stumbled backwards, but moved to the other side of him. Commander pushed him against the cold tiled walls, and restrained him. 

Jason’s breath was labored, and his eyes were trying to look through the tinted lenses of Commanders mask. “Calm down, Jolt.”

Jason laughed that hysterical laugh again. “Don’t you fucking dare tell me to calm down. Don’t you dare.” He snarled and tried to break free from his Commanders iron grip. 

“Jason, please. You have to let me explain!” 

“I don’t want to hear the reason why you abandoned me!” He cried, His breath shaky. 

“I didn’t abandon you!” Commander shouted. “I was hiding from the cops! I had a trial, Jason. I could have gone away for a long time, I had to lay low so I wouldn’t be sent away!” Jason avoided his eyes, unable to process what he had said. 

“So you couldn’t tell me what was going on? Did you have me muted or something? I was texting you like a freak!” Jason didn’t understand. “No secret message, even?” 

“I couldn’t have, It was too risky. I didn’t know if they had my phone tapped or whatever.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Commander groaned, forgetting that one of his traits was a kickass stubbornness. They stayed like that for awhile, neither of them able to make any move. Jason sighed a deep sigh, feeling like there was a pit in his stomach. “Take off your mask. Now.” He commanded. If they weren’t in such a tense situation, Commander would have thought it was hot.

“...what?” He questioned.

“I don’t want to talk to your mask. I want to talk to you. Take off the mask, now.” Commander hesitated to let go of Jason’s wrist, but decided that if he wanted anything to happen, he would have to. He slowly took off his hat, and gently pushed the mask off his head, revealing to Meanager what three months in a shitty motel does to you. Meanager traced Commanders cheekbones with his eyes, the red lighting making them seem deeper. He exhaled.

“I thought something….. bad, happened to you, Chaos…” he rasped. “I thought you left me, or you were hurt, or kidnapped or taken, or even….” he trailed off, getting teary eyed. Commander raised his gloved hand and softly took Jason’s cheek into it. He swiped stray tears away. “I missed you so much it hurt…” 

“Oh, Jason…” Commanders eyes had also glazed over. “You don’t know how much I yearned to be with you during those three months. I missed you more than you could have known.” 

Those words seemed to trigger something, and the faucets in Jason's eyes just let loose. He looked down as his tears fell to the tiled floor, and he brought his hands up to block his face. Instead, Commander caught Jason’s cheeks in both hands and raised his head to look at him more closely. Jason’s soft sobbing was almost drowned out by the music mumbling through the bathroom. Commander brought his lips to Jason’s cheeks, kissing each freckle and kissing away the tears. 

He pressed his forehead against Jason’s, and Jason held him for what seemed to be an eternity.


End file.
